


Let's Do Ourselves a Favor

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Interns & Internships, Lemon, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: Betrayed by his bestfriend who he learned slept with his recent ex Sakura, Naruto finds himself in his co-intern Ino's condo drinking himself to his misery. Ino however doesn't want to see him like that and offers something to help Naruto forget about his ex for one night. One-shot. Warnings: Lemon. Straight. NaruIno. Alcohol. Rated MA.





	Let's Do Ourselves a Favor

Let's Do Ourselves a Favor

Note: The first part of this story is taken from my multi-chap story The Internship Syndrome, rewritten for this passionate NaruIno one-shot.

Naruto was back to his PT duty. After taking the doctor's advice to get rest for two days, he didn't report for duty on Sunday to make sure his ankle healed properly. When Monday came, he could already move it without it hurting too much. He knew as a PT intern that he needed more rest but he was stubborn and decided to report on that day. Using his Mueller sports tape, he secured his ankle firmly making sure it wouldn't move into any unwanted directions and with the help of some painkillers, he did his duty without a hitch.

Tuesday came and when Naruto thought it would just be like any other day, he was proven wrong when he received a text message from his older brother Kurama.

_**Naruto I know this is not the best time to tell you this with you still on your hospital duty but the guilt of not letting you know sooner is eating me. I've sent pictures on your FB but look at it only once you get home. ONCE YOU GET HOME. I'm sorry Naruto.** _

That was the text message. He received it during lunch break as he was dining with Ino because she was the only other co-intern who had no patients at that time.

Naruto re-read the message from his brother Kurama and he was getting really curious as to what was sent to his FB. It sounded very serious if his brother said he was getting guilty for not informing him sooner and yet he placed a warning not to look at it until he was home meaning it wasn't really that urgent.

"Naruto, you really should stop checking your phone and start eating." Ino reprimanded him. Naruto closed his phone when he heard Ino. "We only have 30 minutes for break and since it took 10 minutes to get our food we don't have the leisure to go on social network."

"Oh, yeah right." Quickly Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and returned to eating his quarter-pound burger. Being a PT intern was a really tough thing to do. Sometimes they even take lunch an hour past their scheduled hour for break and they had to be back in 30 minutes because the patients would already be waiting. But it wasn't his patients that Naruto's mind was filled with when he ate. It was the pictures sent to his FB. What were they about? Why did his brother say that he's sorry in the last part of the text? Was it something his brother did? Or was he sorry for what Naruto would find out?

In the end Naruto didn't check his FB during lunch. He treated around 4 patients that afternoon, the last patient finishing at 5:10 and Naruto finishing his treatment notes by 6 PM. Ino was also busy as well as all his other co-interns. The day was just that toxic and Naruto barely had the time to rest.

When he was given clearance to leave by his staff, he didn't waste time getting out of the hospital. Ino on the other hand had insisted she walk home with Naruto, at least until where she could ride a taxi home to the condo she rents. Since Naruto was ever the gentleman, he let Ino accompany him but his walking pace was fast. He was dying of curiosity to see what the pictures were and he turned on his mobile data to check his FB messenger. He saw Kurama's message and when he opened it, the sight of the pictures that met his eyes stopped him in his tracks. Ino who was a bit behind him bumped into him because of his unannounced stop.

"Hey, don't just stop without notice." Ino said in irritation. She waited to hear a response from Naruto, an apology perhaps but none came. Naruto was still frozen in place, scrolling through the pictures and Ino got curious as to why he would stop just like that. She leaned over his shoulders to see Naruto's hand that was holding the phone, shaking.

"Naruto?" she asked with worry. No response was given and she now looked at what was on the phone. It was a picture of a pale guy with black hair making out with a girl with pink hair. The realization of who the girl was struck Ino, the unmistakable pink hair that Naruto had once given her as a description of his ex-girlfriend being the evidence.

"Oh my god." she gasped as she covered her mouth with one hand. Ino knew that the girl was Naruto's ex and hi! seeing her making out with another guy must be painful.

"Ho- how could you?" Naruto finally spoke in a soft, cracking voice, his eyes still staring at the phone. "Sasuke. How could you?"

'So Naruto knows who the guy is.' Ino thought.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to look at Ino who was eyeing him with concern. Ino didn't fail to see the tears forming on Naruto's eyes. Naruto quickly turned to look away, not wanting her to see him like that.

Ino didn't know what to say. She's only known Naruto for more than a week and had no clue what exactly he was going through, how deep it was that the picture affected him. She made no move and waited for Naruto to make his own.

"Can I ask you a favor Ino?" the blond spoke. Ino knew it was probably related to the picture and because of that she was willing to give Naruto that favor he asked.

"Yes, sure."

"You live in a condo right? Just you?"

"Yes I do and it's just me. But why do you ask?"

"Do they allow alcohol inside?"

"Well they never mentioned about not allowing it. Are you planning on drinking tonight?"

"I have no choice. I don't think I'll be able to sleep after seeing that. It hurts so much Ino. He's my best friend, and he dared do this to me." Naruto hissed.

Ino gasped after learning who the guy was. Naruto's best friend. And he made-out with Naruto's ex. It was like a sword stabbed from the back.

"Can I stay for the night, please?" Naruto pleaded, holding both of her hands as he looked at her with desperation. "I can't drink at our dorms and I can't go to a bar, not with my hospital uniform. It's both our day-offs tomorrow anyway, so please."

Ino couldn't consider herself as Naruto's friend yet but she could still empathize. In truth, she knew what it felt to see an ex-lover with another person. She herself has had bouts of drinking to try and forget the hurt she felt. She knew it was only temporary relief but if it was what he wanted, then she would give it. Make Naruto forget for even just one night.

"Okay."

…

"You fucking bastard! How could you do this to me Sasuke?!" Naruto cried, clenching hard on his hair still finding it hard to believe his best friend could betray him like that. There wasn't only the picture of him making-out with Sakura. Kurama by chance happened to walk in on the club that the two chose to hang out. Kurama easily recognized them, especially Sakura who he knew dumped his younger brother. He didn't know why the two were there 'cause when he saw them they were already grinding against each other on the dance floor as if without care in the world who sees them. That was the first picture Kurama took, of them dancing together. They started making-out while running their hands around each other's body. That was the second picture Kurama took. It didn't take long and Kurama saw them leaving the club with Sakura dragging Sasuke by his arm, the two obviously drunk. He already had a clue what they were up to but Kurama decided to follow them. He ended up driving to Sakura's apartment, a place he knew because it was where Naruto would sometimes spend his nights with. The third and last picture was of the two of them entering the dark apartment.

Kurama also said in the message along with the pictures that even though the rest could have been figured out, he wanted to be sure. He went closer to the apartment and the sounds he heard was proof enough.

"Of all the girls you could fuck why did it have to be her?!" the blond shouted again to the non-existent Sasuke. He couldn't stop crying, his tears still flowing down his cheeks. Ino couldn't do anything to calm down Naruto and she was beginning to regret her decision to let Naruto stay for the night to drink.

Naruto poured Vodka yet again to the small cup, taking in his 10th shot for the night. His face was already flushed and he was getting tipsy on the couch.

"Naruto, I think you've had enough." Ino finally said. Naruto turned to look at her and she was glad he could still hear her.

"It's not working Ino." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Damn it! It hurts so much. Maybe I wouldn't be like this if she did it with some guy I do not know but my best friend, fuck! What did she want to prove? She knew Sasuke was my best friend. And Sasuke should have known I'm not yet over our break up."

He sobbed and poured another shot of the alcohol in the glass and drank it, feeling it burn inside his throat.

"I knew that she liked him ever since I introduced her to my best friend in high school but I just never thought… I never thought Sasuke saw her in that way too."

"Hey, it's okay." Ino sat down next to Naruto and patted him on the back. "Come on, I thought you wanna forget about this for tonight. Thinking over it is only gonna do the exact opposite."

Ino took the small glass away from Naruto and set it on the far side of the table. Naruto's eyes followed the glass but did nothing to get it back. Meanwhile, Ino started to run her fingers on Naruto's blond locks, surprising Naruto but again he did nothing to stop her.

"Your hair is so bright, unlike mine." she stated. Her hand travelled back down to Naruto's nape and she caressed him there. "You know, maybe we should have some fun, something to help you forget about tonight."

Before Naruto could reply Ino stood up and sat on his lap with a devilish smile. She pinned down his shoulders, looking at him with lust. It lasted for a few seconds, Ino silently telling Naruto what she wanted and waiting for a response. When it looked like he wasn't against the idea she slowly leaned down on him.

As for Naruto, his mind was hazy but he let those plump lips of her meet his own as they slowly closed in. His half-lidded eyes suddenly grew wide as he at last comprehended what was going on. He put his hand on the back of Ino's head and pulled her closer to put in more pressure into the kiss. But it was all in vain when Naruto didn't feel anything good about the kiss. It just felt somewhat wrong. Realizing this he pushed Ino back with both hands, panting heavily for the moment that he forgot to breathe.

"Stop." he gasped out. "I don't think we should do this."

"Why not?" Ino just chuckled. "Just let loose for tonight. Both of us are awfully stressed from internship and you need to get your mind off of some things. Let's do both ourselves a favor, okay?"

Ino smiled at him and once again tried to pin Naruto on the couch and attacked his lips, pushing down harder than before. She also moved down to kiss on Naruto's neck and down to his collar bone. She took Naruto's hands and she guided them to run up her waist and to cup her breasts, moaning at the touch. She started to grind her hips against Naruto, releasing a moan a her arousal rubbed against Naruto's thighs.

"Ino." Naruto gasped her name as he felt her grinding against him. She was stil holding his hands over her breasts and despite not feeling anything from the kiss earlier and being reluctant, his hands found themselves starting to squeeze on her breasts instinctively, making Ino squeal.

"Oh yeah, Naruto."

Her voice sounded so erotic and her breasts felt so soft in his hands. He was starting to get aroused and horny too. 4 months of not getting laid will do that to you. She was also gifted on her chest, something Sakura was not and it was getting him excited to be able to play with something bigger.

"Wanna see them?" Ino smirked at him, happy to know she was successfully changing Naruto's mind and mood into having fun with her to forget about his ex.

"Yeah."

Ino complied and quickly took of her shirt which let her breasts out for him to see. Naruto was surprised there was nothing covering them after the shirt was gone.

"No bra?"

"I take it off when I'm home. It's not the most comfortable thing to wear." Ino informed him.

"They're beautiful." Naruto remarked as he stared at them. A while ago his vision was becoming hazy due to the vodka but right now the adrenaline and the sexual excitement was clearing him of the dulling effects of the alcohol. He ran his hands from her bottle figured waist and back up to her breasts again, lightly running his thumbs over her nipples.

"Oh!" Ino reacted to the touch to which Naruto was enjoying eliciting.

"Can I suck on them?" Naruto asked, now becoming more engaged and adventurous.

"You can do whatever you want with me tonight. But first, take your shirt off too. It's not fair that I'm the only getting exposed."

Naruto smirked. The thought of Sasuke and Sakura fucking behind his back was slowly becoming forgotten, replaced with the lust he had for the woman on top of him. Slowly he sat up straight and took of both his scrubs shirt and undershirt then pulled Ino closer to him by her waist, aligning their crotches against each other. He was already hard to which Ino felt easily when his covered dick pressed against her also covered pussy. Both of them felt the electric surge that the friction brought upon them and Ino began to grind directly on his length.

"Ah, shit!" Naruto groaned as he also moved his hips against her. His mouth latched onto one of her breasts and began suckling on them, his tongue circling around her hard nipple making Ino arch her back as she moaned. Naruto's hands crept down her well toned ass cheeks and started squeezing at them, at this point without a trace of inhibition to what the two of them were doing.

When Naruto was done playing with Ino's breasts and ass, he retreated and laid on the back of the couch still staring at his co-intern with lust.

"You're really hot, you know that?" he said to her.

You too." Ino said back. Without notice she got off of Naruto's lap and stood in front of him. With a smirk she hook her thumbs on the waistband of her shorts along with her panty. Seductively she removed it and let it fall down the floor and stepped out of it, leaving her fully naked body for Naruto's eyes to feast upon.

Naruto scanned her from top to bottom. There was no more teasing like what she would do in the hospital. Now he could see her breasts, her ass and her pussy in full view.

"Like what you see?" Ino smiled at him.

"Very much." he breathed out and watched as Ino walked towards him and knelt down. Her hands reached out to touch his chest and glided down until the waistband of his scrub pants. Naruto didn't need to be told as he lifted his ass up and pulled down his pants along with his boxers which finally freed his very needy erection.

His length stood proudly, the head an angry red with the foreskin already peeled half the way. One could it see it throbbing, with a bit of precum oozing over the tip.

"Oh, you're intact." Ino said surprised as she gazed over his foreskin, something she's always been fascinated with.

"Yeah. Not a fan of ugly foreskins?"

"Quite the opposite." Ino giggled and surprised Naruto when she licked at the bead of precum on slit. "I think they're fun to play with and from what I've heard, they're more sensitive..." she licked again on the head this time with pressure which made Naruto buckle in his seat. "...than when you're cut."

"Yeah, you're rig... ahhh!" Naruto groaned midsentence as Ino enveloped the head of his dick until halfway and began sucking on it. "Yeah, fuck I missed this so much."

Ino swirled her tongue around the tip and gripped his dick so she could pump on it. More precum oozed from it which she knew from getting more of a taste of Naruto. The blond male laid relax on the couch watching Ino as she sexily sucked on his dick and sometimes looked up at him.

Ino got a little more playful and pulled his foreskin back to cover the head and inserted her tongue inside it while swirling it between the head and the inside of the foreskin. Naruto could only squirm in his seat as the double stimulation from the two of the most sensitive parts of his body was simultaneously being bombarded which such sensations.

"I-ino... I'm go- I'm gonna cum! Ah!" he tried to warn but it was too late as his climax hit him hard, his dick pulsing heavily as it shot its load straight down Ino's throat and Naruto couldn't stop bucking his hips towards her as his orgasm hit him in waves.

When he finally emptied his seed inside Ino's mouth, the girl retreated while keeping her gaze on Naruto's, making sure he was watching as she swallowed down everything he gave her.

"That looked so hot." Naruto remarked at the show Ino gave her.

"It was delicious." she winked at him. "Now, I suppose it's my turn to have some fun."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Me." she replied in the sultriest voice Naruto has ever heard.

He didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and lifted Ino without a warning, her small body not even giving Naruto trouble even with his half-drunken state. Her bare pussy lips brushed with his dick making her moan at the first stimulation it was given for the night. As for Naruto, he could feel how wet she was as her fluids began to drip down on his dick and his thighs.

He wanted to be inside her so bad. With legs a bit wobbly, he walked towards Ino's bedroom, laid her down and quickly got on top of her. He spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He started to push his dick in her but couldn't slip when Ino tightened her walls.

"Wait! You don't have a condom yet." she said out in alarm.

"Condom? But I need to be inside you... now." Naruto gasped out impatiently.

"I have one just in the drawer. We can't risk me getting pregnant!" she said more sternly. "Just let me get it."

Ino quickly slid off him and took the pack of condom inside the drawer. She tore the package with her teeth and soon enough she rolled it over Naruto's length.

Naruto waited for no more for as soon as it was snug he pushed Ino down again and placed her legs over his shoulders, guided his dick inside her with one hand and pushed all the way inside without warning. Both let out moans of their own as they finally became one.

Naruto steadied himself on the bed and started to rock his hips, feeling his length slide inside Ino's tight heat. The pace didn't even start slow as it had been such a long time and his body was craving hard for it. Ino was shocked at how fast things we're going but couldn't complain as she too wanted it and right now Naruto has found a good rate and rhythm to his movements.

Naruto was in raw passion, lost in his lust and Ino could only lay there and moan with every thrust the blond male made within her. Her legs which were wrapped around his back did what they could to pull him closer, pushing him ever deeper inside her and as did her arms when they encircled around his nape bringing Naruto's head down so her lips could meet with his.

At first Naruto wasn't returning with the same desire as Ino did but the intensity she gave slowly had him responding. Naruto finally opened his lips and so Ino did as well, sticking her tongue out to meet with Naruto's own.

Soon the two were caught in a heated liplock, their sloppy tongues dancing against each other almost ungracefully with Naruto finding it difficult to maintain the rhythm of his lower body. His mouth slowly pulled away from Ino's but soon found itself over the skin above her collar when they latched on. His clumsy hands were now on her chest and grasping her breasts. And with his regained focus he was pounding Ino on the bed even harder and faster than before.

"Na-naruto, ahh more!" Ino begged as each thrust to her core sent her closer and closer to her impending orgasm. One hand let go of his back and made its way down her clit which she furiously began to rub. She was so close and from the looks of Naruto and with his heavy grunts, he was too.

"I-ino!" Naruto groaned as he felt the tension starting to build up at the base of his dick. He was about to come and never had he wanted to reach it fast as badly as now. Too long, it had been too long. He let himself go faster than ever and finally he reached the climax he was desperate for.

Ino's body was in sync with his own and he felt this when her insides clamped down on his length tightly like a vise, his load spurting out of him wave after wave at the same moments her walls contracted hard as they both achieved orgasm at the same time. He grabbed tightly around Ino, sucking hard on the skin of her chest, muffling his moans while Ino's nails were digging on the skin of his back, her screams of pleasure with nothing to suppress it.

Slowly their moans got softer and their movements came to a halt as their highs have ended. They were staring at each other, panting hard with sweat already dripping down their exposed skin. It was all Naruto could do to stay propped on his elbows but his strength gave out too, his body undergoing a relaxed state that left him weak. He let himself drop on one side of Ino, still breathing hard but with an utter look of satisfaction on his face, the same going with Ino.

His head turned towards her direction to find her also looking at him. He wanted to stay awake, to do more but his eyes were drifting fast into slumber. He tried his best keeping them open but ultimately failed to do so.

He was tired, not only from their recent activity but from his internship as well. The alcohol in his system did its best to help with that which left now sound asleep, his mind at peace witn no thoughts about Sakura and Sasuke.

Ino noticed this and as much as she wanted to go for a few more rounds, she understood Naruto. It was best to let him rest right now. Carefully she slid away from his now softened member, took away the soiled condom and threw it on the bin.

She supposed it was also time for her to get rest, also having to endure lack of sleep in order to pass the requirements in their internship. She gave a clap of her hands, remotely switching off the lights. She gave a peck on Naruto's forehead and snuggled her way back against him, wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled.

Tomorrow was their day off after all.

END.

A/N: And that was it for my first NaruIno lemon. This one-shot has been bugging me for a long time and I just knew I had to write it one day. This is what's supposedly to happen in the real chapter 5 of my story The Internship Syndrome which I decided against before. I had Naruto turn down her offer of sex and made him come home to his own dorm, leaving a very frustrated Ino.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to hear from you guys about what you think with the one-shot by leaving a review. It really helps hearing from people and it fuels my motivation to write. If it doesn't take too much of your time, I'd really appreciate it.

(Title of the story may still be changed. If you have any ideas, tell it to me.)


End file.
